


Feisty

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat!Jaebum, Dating, Dog!Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS





	Feisty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



They held hands as they sat on the couch, Jinyoung resting his head on Yugyeom's shoulder. They were watching a romantic movie that perfectly portrayed their relationship. Jinyoung and Yugyeom loved each other but argued with each other a lot. Those arguments had only enhanced their love for each other. They were a feisty, just made couple.

Jinyoung stroked Yugyeom's hand while watching the scene before him. Yugyeom, on the other hand, was only paying attention to the feeling of Jinyoung near him and how happy he was to finally have Jinyoung. Yugyeom was the first to fall out of the two. It was completely unexpected and uncalled for especially with how Jinyoung was so mean to him throughout the years they've known each other. Yugyeom had only found out he loved Jinyoung when Jinyoung started high school ahead of Yugyeom. He missed teasing him and the irritated faces Jinyoung made. When Yugyeom finally started high school, he had already gotten his growth spurt, towering over Jinyoung. Jinyoung found the new Yugyeom extremely attractive and started falling. Yugyeom had gone back to teasing Jinyoung, but honestly, Jinyoung enjoyed it. He at least got the boy's attention.

They realized they loved each other when they were arguing in the rain on the rooftop of their high school. They both confessed their love for each other in rage. Literally yelling, "I LOVE YOU!!!," at each other's faces. They stopped themselves that moment and just recollected themselves and dove in for a kiss. It was as dramatic as anyone would want it and as perfect as could be. Even the teachers were applauding when they wanted to confront them about disturbing the classes below.

Now, they're here on Yugyeom's couch enjoying each other's company in silence, watching the romance that occurred in front of them. It was then that Yugyeom's cat, Jaebum, decided to jump up onto the couch and nuzzle Yugyeom's open hand, demanding attention. Jinyoung heard the little meow and turned to look at the pet. "Oh, he's adorable! I didn't know you had a cat." Yugyeom chuckled at how cute Jinyoung was watching his cat in amazement. Jaebum happily nuzzled into Jinyoung's hand and enjoyed the new company. Yugyeom knew that Jinyoung was the one because Jaebum accepted him.

"I have a dog named Jackson. Would you like me to bring him tomorrow? It could be a little playdate for them," Jinyoung suggested. "I'm sure Jaebum would like that," he responded. He pet the adorable ball of fluff until it fell asleep while purring. Jinyoung chuckled while admiring the strong jawline Yugyeom had. He kissed Yugyeom's jaw and leaned on his shoulder again, watching Yugyeom fawn over the cat.

Jinyoung went home with a smile on his face after the little movie date. Jackson bounded up to his owner and jumped on him as if saying, "I missed you!" Jinyoung happily hugged the big dog and let him lick his face. Jackson was like a little furry ball of energy. He loved to jump especially. It was sometimes too much for Jinyoung when Jackson would be a little too extra.

"You wanna meet my boyfriend tomorrow? He has a pet you can play with~" Jinyoung cooed. Jackson happily wagged his tail and drooled all over the floor. Seeing this, Jinyoung smiled even wider and hugged the dog. "We'll be going at lunchtime tomorrow. Is that okay?" Jinyoung asked. Jackson nodded his head as if agreeing to it despite not knowing a word Jinyoung was saying. Jinyoung made cringy kissing noises at the dog and scratched behind the dog's ears. "I'll give you some more water and food then I'll go to bed," Jinyoung planned aloud.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next morning, Yugyeom prepared a decent lunch for him and his boyfriend. He knew that Jinyoung loved simple foods like sandwiches so he prepared dainty little sandwiches and his just perfected karaage. They were simple and easy to make. After finishing up the preparations for lunch, he cleaned the house a bit. He made sure to sweep the floor and clean tables. He even made sure to clean Jaebum's litter box. He made sure that he cleaned the kitchen and took out the trash. He wanted to make it as presentable as possible for his love.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door and a loud bark. He opened it to see Jinyoung with completely disheveled hair and a tired look on his face. "What happened to you?" he asked. Jinyoung just pointed that the golden retriever next to him and he understood. The dog was far more energetic than the night before. Jinyoung had just about enough of it.

Jinyoung pushed past his boyfriend, Jackson following close behind. Yugyeom watched in amusement. He closed the door and walked into the living room behind Jinyoung. He was able to witness him flop onto the soft couch and groan into the cushions. "Do you want to take a nap first, hyung? Yugyeom asked with a slight grin on his face. Jinyoung responded with a nod that just made his face dig further into the soft cushions. Yugyeom released a chuckle and let his boyfriend rest. "I'll just get Jaebum-" Yugyeom was interrupted by a loud crash, alerting the two.

Yugyeom ran into the guest room that he was just cleaning. Books were all over the floor. His eyes widened at the sight. Jaebum was on top of the bookshelf, hissing down at what looked like a dog on drugs. Jackson was jumping all over the place. He was super excited to explore the new place and find a new friend as well. Of course, that's not what Jaebum thought.

Yugyeom facepalmed loudly and proceeded to take Jaebum off the shelf. Thank the gods he was tall. Jaebum squirmed in his grip but he assured the cat that he was safe. Jackson was leaning on Yugyeom's long legs, trying to get a glimpse at the jumpy kitty. Jaebum was let down in the middle of the hallway where he dashed off to hide again, Jackson following with large strides. Yugyeom was trying his best to clean up the mess that their pets were making. It's as tiring as the dance practice that lasted for 5 hours.

Jinyoung wasn't getting any rest because a certain dog wasn't behaving like he told him to. However, he wasn't making any effort to try and stop the chaos. He was just absolutely done with everything at this point. "How does your dog have so much energy?!" Yugyeom complained, flopping down on the floor next to the couch Jinyoung was still lying on. "I have no idea. He was extremely tame when I first got him," Jinyoung responded.

Yugyeom soon had to get up again because Jaebum was hissing at the large dog who wasn't fazed and just wanted to play with the cat. The dog was in a position similar to a cat getting ready to pounce. His tail was practically making a whirlwind, knocking some lamps over or knocking up some dust from the tile flooring. Yugyeom was so thankful he decided to get unbreakable lamps.

It had only been 10 minutes since Jinyoung and his dog arrived and everything was going extremely wrong. "You know, they kind of remind me of us, hyung." Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the claim and sat up to face his tall dancer. "I love to tease you and chase you around, but it always looked like you hated it. You were quite feisty, if I do say so myself," Yugyeom said. Jinyoung looked at the now unfriendly cat and the overly friendly dog. "Actually..." Jinyoung thought out loud. "That's quite true." He intentionally left out the part that he loved it when Yugyeom teased him. That meant that he was getting all of Yugyeom's attention. His boyfriend would never let that go.

The dog and cat ran all around the house for hours, the noise level not going down by any means. The only thing that the couple did was sit on the couch and eat the food Yugyeom had made earlier in the day. Their source of entertainment was the very source of the all the noise. Jinyoung was watching the scene like it was a WWE match. Whenever Jaebum swiped a paw at Jackson, Jinyoung would whoop and cheer the cat on. 

Yugyeom, on the other hand, was looking at the chaos in horror. He was currently going through a traumatic experience. "I can't believe that these are our pets..." Yugyeom whispered to no one in particular. Jinyoung heard him, though. He playfully smacked the younger's shoulder. "Come on. Loosen up! It looks like their having fun!" Now, this was weird. Jinyoung having FUN. It was like their roles were switched. Yugyeom was supposed to be the fun one, not Jinyoung. This playdate was turning out a lot worse than Yugyeom had hoped.

It was already 8:39 PM when Yugyeom finally had enough. He stood up, stormed over to the two animals, picked them up, and put them into the empty attic and locked them in there. He was sure that he would've lost his mind if he let the pets keep fighting. He observed his once clean house. Tissues and papers were everywhere, Some small furniture were knocked over, books splayed out on the floor. The loveseat had a huge gash in it from Jaebum's claws. There was a wet spot in the kitchen from Jackson's drooling. The shampoo bottles in the bathroom were leaking their contents all over the white tiles. Clothes were thrown all over his bedroom. He was dying.

He knew that his cat was feisty at times, but this took the cake. Jaebum had been constantly swiping his sharp claws at Jackson the whole day. Jackson had just kept chasing the cat around and causing an even bigger mess. Jinyoung got up from the couch and got the broom from the closet. "Might as well just clean up now," Jinyoung said while sighing. He proceeded to sweep up the stray papers and strange objects that had fallen on the floor.

It was well past midnight by the time they finished cleaning the house. But what wasn't done, was the little fight the pets were in. Jinyoung and Yugyeom laid in the latter's bed after washing and doing their night routines. Yugyeom had lent Jinyoung a few clothes. "When will they stop?!?" Yugyeom exclaimed. His eye was twitching from lack of sleep and annoyance. Jinyoung just pat his back in a soothing manner. "They'll stop soon, babe. Just try and ignore them. You really need to sleep, Gyeomie." Jinyoung caressed the younger's cheek and pecked him on the lips. The younger barely had time to return it before JInyoung pulled away. "It'll be fine in the morning. Besides, you did say they were like us." Yugyeom chuckled and let his hyung's words sink in, letting him fall asleep despite the loud hissing and barking upstairs.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next morning was completely silent when Yugyeom woke up. No crashing, no hissing, no barking. He was mentally thanking whatever god or goddess was out there. They had answered his silent prayers.

The older was still asleep as he laid next to Yugyeom. Yugyeom always found it cute when Jinyoung would mumble in his sleep about him killing Bambam one day. He let his boyfriend sleep while holding him.

Soon there was groaning coming from next to him. Jinyoung squinted from the light. When he noticed Yugyeom, he smiled. "Mornin'." Jinyoung's voice was sexily raspy from sleep. Yugyeom thoroughly enjoyed it before responding. "Good morning. Do you notice anything different?" Jinyoung shot him a confused look and scanned Yugyeom from head to toe. "No," he hesitantly answered. "Listen," Yugyeom whispered. Jinyoung did. His eyes widened, finally realizing what was happening.

"Please tell that your cat didn't kill my dog," Jinyoung stated in fear. "Or if your dog killed my cat?" Yugyeom asked. "I doubt that." Yugyeom acknowledged the statement. Jinyoung shot out of bed and ran up to the attic, careful to not break anything after all the cleaning they did the night before. Yugyeom calmly followed the older into the attic. They certainly didn't expect to see that.

Jaebum was curled in a ball next to Jackson. They were sleeping next to each other, one keeping the other warm. Jinyoung smiled adoringly at the scene. "Just like us," Jinyoung said turning to look at his lover with a loving gaze. Yugyeom returned the look with his own loving gaze and leaned in for a kiss. "Now, let's go make breakfast," Jinyoung commanded.

The cat and the dog just slept next to each other in peace. They really were just like Yugyeom and Jinyoung. "Happy one month anniversary, babe," Yugyeom said endearingly.


End file.
